


i just want somebody near me

by delicats (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Hurt, someone stop me and take away my acc, there is conflict but i don't elaborate cause i'm a lazy mfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/delicats
Summary: "You said you'd never leave!"
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 7





	i just want somebody near me

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I was going on hiatus but turns out i have no self control 🙄
> 
> also i made them lesbians cause you can't stop me >:(

“You said you’d never leave!” she screams at me, mascara running down her face.

I couldn’t speak up. I wanted to tell him I loved her, I wanted to make her know how much she means you to me. I wanted to do all of that but I couldn’t. I just stood there in front of her as she screamed at me.

“Who’d’ve known? Oikawa Tooru, Little Miss Perfect, would be a fucking liar!” 

Her voice was shrill and each sentence that left her chapped lips was like a knife to my chest.

“I-I trusted you! And you just, you just-” Her voice broke and she broke down sobbing. She curled up in a ball on the floor. My heart ached but I didn’t try to comfort her. I knew there was no fixing what had happened. She would never forgive me. 

I messed up.

I missed her.

I missed her so bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> my crush (who rejected me and is straight apparently) is playing with my feelings and is giving me false hope, like bitch i am not your experimental game, and my finals are on the 3rd 


End file.
